


Netflix and Chili Cheese Brains

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scratching, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Liv wanted was a nice, normal week off from murder victim brains. Was that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chili Cheese Brains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the wish fulfillment ficathon](http://margottenenbaum.livejournal.com/197238.html).

Liv hummed to herself as she shook hot sauce over her chili cheese nachos - ok, ok; chili cheese _and brain_ nachos - and carried the plate over to the cushion fort she’d created on the couch. It was her week off and she had enough Netflix to marathon that frankly, she needed to be undead to survive it. Hitting play on the remote, Liv lifted a nacho to her mouth, cheese stretching out from where it clung to a particularly juicy slice of the prefrontal cortex, smothered in chili sauce. Nothing was going to stop her having a blissful, _peaceful_ week to herse-

“Hey, what are you watching?” Peyton asked, sitting down on the couch beside her, moving a few of the pillows to get comfortable.

Liv’s eyes widened, forgetting for a moment that she didn’t have to hide her somewhat unusual meal choices anymore. Letting go of the breath she’d sucked in, she quickly chewed and swallowed, trying not to choke. “Zombie High: The Movie.”

“Oooh, can I watch?” Peyton sat back deeper into the couch, reaching for a nacho before nodding curtly to herself. “I’ll make some popcorn.”

“Good idea,” Liv said, vaguely lamenting the loss of her _me time_ but she was so grateful to have Peyton back in her life and being reasonably cool with the whole zombie thing that she didn’t begrudge her too much.

Listening to the microwave hum and Peyton singing under her breath in the kitchen, Liv scooped up another mouthful, eating as fast as she could to keep the worst of her hunger at bay and minimize the grossness of sitting next to someone eating brains as much as possible. By the time Peyton brought over the bowl of popcorn, Liv was mopping up the last of the grease with half a broken nacho.

“Whoa, you were hungry,” Peyton remarked before thinking, biting her lip when she realized what she’d said. “Sorry, I forget sometimes...”

“It’s ok,” Liv said quickly, setting her plate aside and wiping her lips with a tissue. “It’s probably better not to think about it anyway.”

“Yeah...” Peyton said awkwardly, searching for some small talk before giving up and asking what she really wanted to ask. “You’re not going to space out half way through the movie because of horrible murder visions, are you?”

Liv shook her head. “Not on my week off. It was a holiday gift from Ravi. Perfectly normal, natural causes, died peacefully in her sleep. No visions, no murder mystery and fingers crossed, no wild personality changes either.”

“Good, you need some time off from thinking about bodies. Well, dead ones at least,” Peyton said with a grin, reaching for a tissue and dabbing at a spot of sauce under the curve of her bottom lip. “You missed a bit.”

Liv swallowed hard, nodding, words deserting her for as she watched Peyton, the intimacy of the gesture making her mouth dry, even though it never had before. She set the movie going, simply for something else to do and think about while Peyton relaxed back on the couch, leaning against the pillow between them, gradually getting closer and closer to Liv until she was sure she could feel the other woman’s breath on her skin. She opened her mouth to say something but the credits started rolling, breaking the moment. Peyton stretched up, yawning, thrusting her chest out, her breasts rising in a way Liv had never noticed before.

“Huh, so they found a cure...” Peyton mused thoughtfully, rolling her neck and shoulders, her tits rising and falling distractingly as she referenced the plot of the film Liv had barely paid attention to. “Maybe there’s hope for us yet.”

“Maybe,” Liv laughed nervously, blaming the weird butterflies in her belly on indigestion from where she’d eaten the nachos so fast. 

Peyton smiled, reading her nerves as despair about her situation, leaning over and wrapping her arms around her like any good friend would, laying her head on her shoulder, setting Liv’s heart hammering uncomfortably in her chest again. “Don’t worry, Ravi will think of something.”

Liv patted her arm, thankful for the sentiment but starting to flush in Peyton’s embrace, sure that an angry blush was rising up her neck, not that her pale skin would show even the slightest difference. “You can let go now. Zombies still gotta breathe.”

Peyton nodded, still smiling reassuringly as she got up, taking her bowl over to the dishwasher before heading to her room. “Sweet dreams, Liv.”

“Night, Peyton,” Liv said weakly before slumping back onto the sofa. _What the fuck was that?_

-x-

Tossing and turning, Liv eventually fell into a fevered sleep, dreams twisting and fleeting, her mind refusing to settle until it locked onto the one thing she was trying not to think about. _Peyton_.

Outwardly she groaned, protesting the turn her mind had taken but sleep pulled her back under, filling her head with Peyton’s smile and her gentleness, the way her arms had felt around her, tight and protective even as she nuzzled softly into her shoulder. The way her fingers had brushed just under her lips, the fingertip firm under the soft tissue, her touch lingering. 

In her dream, the tissue melted away to nothing and it was Peyton’s skin against her lips. She kissed the pads of her fingers, drawing them into her mouth and sucking lightly, the hunger inside her rising, uncontrollable but she didn’t want to cave in her skull and devour her brains, she wanted to devour all of her.

Pushing Peyton’s fingers away, Liv hesitated a moment, just enough to seem coy before she pulled Peyton closer, their lips blindly crashing together, instinct taking over as she tore at Peyton’s clothes, grinding against her, hands and nails and mouth and teeth claiming every inch of her she could. She straddled Peyton’s leg, rubbing against her thigh as she slid her hand under the waist of Peyton’s skirt, breathing in the gasped breath from Peyton’s lips, everything Peyton. She stroked over her clit, rubbing her fingertips over her soaking wet cunt, pushing inside her, reveling at the heat of her cunt, the way it clung tightly to her fingers as she curled them hard and fast, rocking against Peyton’s thigh, her skirt rucking up with every roll of her hips as she got closer and closer. 

“Fuck, Peyton, what are we doing?” she asked, more asking herself than anything else because despite her words, she couldn’t stop pressing open kisses to her neck and her jaw, intoxicated by the smell of her perfume and the scent of her cunt, her mouth watering as she thought about how good it would taste, how badly she wanted to taste her, how badly she wanted Peyton to come all over her fingers so she could lick it off her skin.

Biting into Peyton’s shoulder, she muffled her own moans so she could hear hers better, the beautiful sounds she made as she came, clinging onto Liv’s arm, nails biting white half moons as Liv’s fingers fucked her through it, fighting against the reflexive clench of her cunt that came with each wave of pleasure until Peyton was near enough screaming out her name, breath ragged from desperate gasps. 

Feeling Peyton let go of her wrist, Liv pulled her hand back, bringing her fingers up to her mouth, hungrily licking them clean, not caring how obscene she looked or how the moan that rose in her throat was practically pornographic. “God, Peyton, you taste so good...”

Liv’s breath caught as Peyton looked up at her with dark eyes, dragging her down into a kiss, licking the taste of herself from Liv’s mouth. “I want to taste you.”

Groaning at the thought and the way Peyton demanded it, Liv quickly kicked off her pajama shorts and panties, all modesty going out the window as Peyton grabbed her hips, directing her until she was just above her face, one knee precariously balanced either side of Peyton’s beautiful face.

“Come here,” Peyton commanded, fingertips digging into Liv’s hips as she pulled her down onto her face, eagerly licking her open, tasting every inch of her before she settled on her clit, drawing delicate circles around it with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuck, please Peyton!” Liv begged, her hand gripping the back of the couch, knuckles white with pressure as she rolled her hips, desperately trying to get more, to get what she needed, crying out gratefully when Peyton finally gave in, licking her properly. 

Liv threw her head back, so close as Peyton started humming into her skin, sucking at her clit, her fingers teasing her cunt without penetrating her, making her rock her hips needily instead, Peyton’s name falling from her lips again and again until... _fuck_.

The force of her orgasm woke Liv with a start, moaning into her pillow as her hips canted against the mattress, too late to stop the pleasure burning through her, igniting every nerve and whiting out her vision until she was sure she couldn’t take it anymore, keening helplessly into the back of her hand as it finally broke over her, calm returning between the short sharp aftershocks. 

“Great...” she muttered exhaustedly to herself. “Lesbian brains.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
